25 Días para Navidad
by x-Claire-x
Summary: Chris ha decidido realizar una fiesta para Navidad y ha puesto a su querida hermana a cargo de todo. Ahora la pelirroja tendrá que correr como jamás en su vida para tener todo a tiempo, pero los arreglos de la fiesta no van a ser la única cosa que comiencen a volverla loca. (AU)


Bueno, he regresado y esta vez les traigo una nueva historia que, como era de esperarse, finalmente tiene a mi querida OTP. Pasen y lean y nos vemos al final.

* * *

 **.**

 **Cap. 1: Encuentro fortuito**

 **.**

Se sentó aburrida una vez más, miró la pantalla de su móvil y una mueca de disgusto se asentó en su rostro; ya no resistiría más. La ansiedad la puso otra vez en pie y la llevó directo al gran ventanal. Se asomó esperando ver al menos su coche allá afuera, pero ni siquiera eso, absolutamente nada como siempre. Se arrojó resignada sobre el sofá, ¿por qué tenía que hacerla siempre esperar tanto? Era un desconsiderado. No sabía de qué le servía tener un reloj si jamás lo usaba, tal vez si consiguiera un perro entrenado para despertarlo temprano podría regalárselo como obsequio esa navidad, así tal vez llegaría puntual. Pero, hablando de eso… ya era primero de Diciembre, lo que significaba que quedaban exactamente veinticinco días para navidad y para todo lo que aquello significaba, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo, en solo un mes ya estarían en un nuevo año y pensar en todas las cosas que probablemente no lograría terminar antes de que eso sucediera la estresó. Sólo esperaba que su hermano no llegara para darle el abrazo de año nuevo. Y hablando del rey de Roma… Su celular había comenzado a vibrar logrando sobresaltarla y quitarla, a su vez, de aquellos pensamientos. Se movió rápido buscándolo entre los cojines hasta que por fin dio con él y como lo esperaba, era una llamada de Chris.

— ¿Sí? señor ''me quedé dormido''

Respondió mientras se acomodaba en el sofá otra vez.

— ¿Estás enfadada?

La pelirroja bufó en respuesta intentando no gritarle la harta de insultos que todo el tiempo de espera le había dado a pensar.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Qué te haría creer eso?

Estaba molesta, él conocía perfectamente su voz y sabía cuando estaba enfadada, y también sabía que levantarse temprano cuando no se trataba de algo oficial del trabajo no era uno de sus fuertes.

—De acuerdo, pero antes de que me mates te dará gusto saber que estoy en la puerta.

Claire se acercó a la ventana en dirección a la puerta y corrió ligeramente la cortina para asomarse, su hermano le saludaba con su mano libre mientras sonreía con esa cara de bobo que ponía cuando sabía que había metido la pata y buscaba su perdón. Prefirió no responder a su saludo y correr nuevamente las cortinas, casi como ignorando su presencia.

—Ya te vi. Aguarda, voy a bajar.

Mencionó sin dejar de lado el tono frío que indicaba que claramente estaría en problemas. El Redfield mayor sonrió intentando ignorar aquello, pero presentía que esta vez no iba a salir muy bien librado.

—Tranquila, tómate tu…

 _Colgó._

Sintió un ligero escalofrío recorrerle la espalda cuando escuchó sus pasos acercarse a la puerta, así que guardó el teléfono en su bolsillo e intentó poner la mejor sonrisa que pudo, justo a tiempo para que la puerta se abriera.

— ¡Hola linda! Qué…

No pudo evitarlo y se arqueó de dolor, Claire le había dado un golpe en el estómago que le había quitado el aire para luego volver a entrar dejando la puerta semi abierta tras de sí.

—Yo también… te quiero, hermanita.

Trató de apoyarse como pudo en el marco de la puerta para ponerse en pie, cuando finalmente lo consiguió se quedó ahí un momento intentando retomar el aire. Era útil que se pudiera defender, pero no tanto cuando usaba esas habilidades contra él. Ni bien abrió la puerta un poco más para entrar y su hermana ya venía de regreso.

 _Y para qué me esforcé en entrar._

— ¿Nos vamos?

Preguntó finalmente de pie frente al él mirándolo a los ojos. El castaño se paró firme y le dio una mirada de pies a cabeza a la chica para luego cruzarse de brazos, ella arqueó una ceja sin entender muy bien.

— ¿Y ahora qué?

— ¿No crees que eso es un poco ligero? — mencionó señalando su ropa.

—Pues no.

Se encogió de hombros mientras acomodaba el tirante de su bolso.

—Claire, está helando afuera.

—Estoy bien, además iremos en tu auto.

La chica cerró la puerta y caminó restándole importancia a lo que él había dicho, ya no era una niña a la que tuviese que cuidar y eso era algo que pensaba demostrarle a como dé lugar.

—De acuerdo, pero luego no digas que no te lo advertí.

Claire roló los ojos mientras su hermano abría la puerta del vehículo. A veces el castaño era demasiado paranoico, después de todo, ¿qué podría pasarle?

* * *

—Sí, ya lo sé, pero de todos modos es una buena idea y lo sabes.

Dos hombres jóvenes caminaban por las transitadas calles de la ciudad, sorteando entre toda la gente a paso rápido e intentando no seguir demasiado tiempo afuera; la temperatura descendía cada vez más rápido, incluso por cómo se vía el cielo era muy probable que nevase esa tarde. Uno de ellos de cabello rubio traía una gruesa chaqueta de color café claro forrada con chiporro, lo suficientemente abrigada como para resistir una ola polar… bueno, tal vez no tanto, pero sería suficiente para no morir congelado si el clima no jugaba a su favor. Su compañero, por otro lado, traía un enorme abrigo negro que llegaba casi hasta el suelo, y si bien podía resistir el frío que hacía por el momento no aseguraba que pudiera resistir una nevada, por eso la gran prisa que llevaban ambos.

—Si tú lo dices…

Mencionó con un gesto el hombre de la larga cabellera ondulada.

—Vamos, Luis, sabes que es cierto. Además, creo que será una buena oportunidad. — se encogió de hombros. —Quién sabe.

Los dos se detuvieron frente a una gran cafetería bastante conocida en la ciudad a donde mucha gente entraba buscando refugio del frío y una deliciosa taza caliente. El de la chaqueta negra se volteó para mirar a su compañero quien se había detenido bruscamente tras de él.

—Tal vez, pero ni creas que por eso dejaré de fastidiarte, ¿entendido? No te librarás de mí tan fácilmente.

Los dos se largaron a reír mientras abrían la puerta para adentrarse de una vez al acogedor calor del recinto.

* * *

La mesera llegó cargando una bandeja con dos capuchinos y un plato de pastelillos que colocó en la mesa con una sonrisa. Ambos le sonrieron en respuesta mientras ella quedaba de pie sosteniendo la bandeja entre sus manos.

— ¿Se les ofrece algo más?

El castaño negó con la cabeza indicándole que se podía retirar, cuando la chica finalmente se fue volvió la vista a su hermana que ya estaba dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

— ¿Está bueno?

—Delicioso.

Mencionó mientras cogía una servilleta y quitaba la espuma que le había quedado en el labio, el castaño solo se rió de ella mientras acercaba un poco su capuchino

—Y… ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

Preguntó con tranquilidad alargando la mano para tomar un pastelillo.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Acaso no puedo invitar a mi hermana favorita a pasar una tarde conmigo sólo porque la quiero?

Intentó sonar ofendido mientras se llevaba dramáticamente una mano a la frente.

—No puedo creer que me veas como un interesado.

La pelirroja alzó una ceja, por supuesto que no le había creído nada de lo que dijo, lo conocía perfectamente como para saber que quería algo.

—Ya, Chris, suéltalo.

El chico la miró a los ojos dejando de lado su papel y suspiró resignado.

—De acuerdo, tú ganas. Sí hay algo.

—Lo sabía. — mencionó con orgullo. — ¿De qué se trata ahora?¿Quieres que cuide tu casa, que te cubra en el trabajo? O tal vez quieres que te consiga una cita con Jill.

Mencionó entre risas. El chico colocó ambas manos sobre la mesa y se puso serio haciendo que el humor de su hermana se esfumara repentinamente, ese no parecía ser momento para bromas.

—Claire, sucedió algo importante y tú eres realmente en la única persona en la que puedo confiar. — la chica tragó saliva sonoramente. —Y ahora tengo una misión para ti…

 _Esto sí debe ser algo serio._

—Tú tendrás que… Aguarda un momento, ¿dijiste una cita con Jill?

La de ojos turquesa casi se cae de espalda, ¿en serio se había detenido a pensar eso ahora?

—Olvida eso, ¿cuál era la parte importante?

Se inclinó sobre la mesa sin resistir más la curiosidad. El castaño solo se acomodó en el respaldo de la silla tomando una actitud bastante despreocupada y dándole una mordida a un pastelito que había sacado en algún momento sin que ella se diera cuenta.

—Solo es la fiesta navideña de la empresa y quería ver si podías ayudarme a organizarla.

Dijo aún con la boca llena de dulce. La menor de los Redfield se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano, así que de eso se había tratado todo. Sabía que quería algo y no se había equivocado.

— ¿Así que quieres que te ayude?

Su hermano asintió sin mirarla, totalmente concentrado en el pastel.

—Supongo que no terminarás por dejarme todo el trabajo a mí, ¿cierto?

Finalmente la miró dejando lo que quedaba sobre el plato para luego tomar una servilleta y quitarse el betún de los dedos.

—Claro que no, hermanita, ¿cómo se te ocurre decir aquello? Claro que te voy a ayudar.

—Ajá. — le miró de brazos cruzados. —Como si no te conociera.

— ¡Oye! Además, van a estar las chicas, no será todo tu trabajo.

 _Sí, en definitiva terminaré yo sola._

—Ah, está bien. Pero tendrás que compensármelo luego.

El castaño sonrió complacido.

—Realmente te lo agradezco, eres la mejor hermana del mundo.

—Claro que lo soy, ¿acaso lo dudabas?

* * *

—Aunque creo que deberé revisar los archivos de nuevo, con lo despistado que es tal vez olvidó algún detalle.

Mencionó el de cabello ondulado sin evitar reír. El chico rubio sentado frente a él sólo asentía con la cabeza mientras bebía su latte sin quitar la vista de enfrente y, al parecer, sin prestarle atención. Volteó en dirección a dónde su compañero miraba y se encontró con la que supuso sería la fuente de su distracción.

—Fiu, vaya que es linda.

Dijo refiriéndose a una chica pelirroja que estaba más allá en unas cuantas mesas tras de ellos, el otro chico solo asintió sin quitarle la vista de encima.

—Debo admitirlo, Leon, tienes buen ojo.

El castaño volvió de regreso a su posición anterior para darle un sorbo a su té, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír por la cara de bobo que traía su amigo.

—Ya olvídalo, Romeo, no está sola y a juzgar por cómo se llevan… — señaló a la chica que le revoleaba una servilleta al sujeto que le acompañaba. —… bien podría ser su novio.

El ojizarco negó con la cabeza sin dejar de mirarla.

—No lo creo, no lo parece.

— ¿Instinto?

—Tal vez.

Se encogió de hombros. En la otra mesa el hombre de cabello castaño ya había llamado a la mesera para pagarle, lo que significaba que ya estaban por marcharse. Luis respiró aliviado cuando les vio levantarse y salir por la puerta, aunque ya no habría nada bonito que ver al menos su amigo volvería a la realidad… o eso era lo que él creía. Apenas pasado un minuto el rubio sin previo aviso se levantó de su silla para caminar en dirección a la mesa donde habían estado.

— ¡Oye! ¿A dónde vas?

—Olvidó su bolso, iré a devolvérselo.

Sin decir otra cosa salió a prisa del recinto.

 _Genial, una chica bonita y ya pierde la cabeza. La peor parte es que ahora tendré que seguirlo._

—Señorita, la cuenta por favor.

* * *

Claire se abrazó con fuerza a sí misma mientras caminaban en dirección al estacionamiento, el frío viento que corría era unas diez veces peor que cuando salieron, ahora incluso parecía cortarle cada vez que respiraba. Su hermano solo le vio de reojo mientras colocaba las llaves en la puerta para luego voltear riendo con mofa.

— ¿No te lo había dicho ya?

—Ya cállate y déjame entrar. — dijo dándole un pequeño golpe.

—Tranquila, ya está.

Un clic sonó al unísono en todo el auto dándole a entender que ya le había quitado el seguro a la puerta. Le sonrió falsamente para darse la vuelta por delante del vehículo a lo que Chris solo respondió enseñándole la lengua. Cuando ambos estuvieron dentro cerraron las puertas y se pusieron finalmente en marcha.

—Entonces… ¿Cuándo quieres hacer exactamente la fiesta?

—Pues, el 25 de Diciembre. Es fiesta de Navidad, ¿o no?

—Déjame ver si entendí, ¿quieres hacernos trabajar hasta Navidad? Que buen jefe. — ironizó. —Al menos aún tengo algo de tiempo para arreglarlo todo.

— ¿Ya ves? Todo tiene su lado bueno.

La de coleta roló los ojos.

—Sí, claro. Como digas. De todos modos te demandaré por explotación laboral. Lo anotaré en mi móvil para no olvidarlo.

— ¿Qué? ¿El demandarme o la fecha de la fiesta?

Bromeó mientras daba vuelta en la esquina, pero al no recibir respuesta de la chica le dio un rápido vistazo intentando no desconcentrarse demasiado de lo que sucedía en frente.

—Oye, no te enojes. Sólo fue una broma.

Otra vez nada, la chica estaba concentrada en buscar algo en sus bolsillos, algo que al parecer no encontró. Cuando el semáforo dio en rojo el Redfield mayor volcó toda su atención a ella.

— ¿Pasa algo?

—No encuentro mi teléfono.

Dijo ya desesperada comenzando a buscar entremedio de los bordes del asiento.

— ¿No lo metiste en tu cartera?

De pronto la chica se detuvo y una horrible sensación le recorrió la espalda. Más pálida de lo normal y con la peor cara de espanto que pudiera poner giró para ver a su hermano, quien con solo verla se le había erizado la piel.

—Maldición Chris, ¡olvidé mi bolso en la cafetería!

* * *

—Amigo, ya déjalo. La chica se fue, lo mejor es que se lo dejes a alguien en la cafetería por si regresa a buscarlo o que la lleves a la comisaría, así podrán buscarla.

El chico se quedó pensativo un momento para luego sonreír victorioso.

— ¡Eso es! Eres un genio, Luis.

—Eso ya lo sé, pero… ¡Oye! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

El rubio abrió el bolso y comenzó a registrarlo en busca de algo, por su parte Luis intentó detenerlo sin demasiado éxito consiguiendo solo llamar la atención de alguien que les miraba desde lejos.

—Aguarda, no voy a robarle, solo quiero ver si encuentro alguna identificación.

Mencionó consiguiendo apartar a su compañero, el chico solo se le quedó viendo con una cara de asustado por la que Leon bien habría pagado en otra ocasión, pero por ahora solo se conformaría con encontrar alguna cosa que tuviera el nombre de la chica.

— ¡Bingo!

Gritó mostrando una billetera color rosado, desgraciadamente no alcanzó a abrirla cuando algo comenzó a sonar con una pegadiza melodía.

—Es su celular.

Luis sólo lo miró hundiéndose de hombros. El ojizarco tomó el móvil y se fijó en la fotografía que se resaltaba en la pantalla iluminada, en ella estaba la chica pelirroja de la cafetería y tras de sí el sujeto con el que estaba sentada en la mesa le abrazaba, ambos sonreían y se veían bastante alegres. Leon sonrió al verlos, pero no pudo evitar sentir una pequeña punzada en el pecho que le desanimó. De pronto reparó en el nombre con el que se había guardado el contacto y una pizca de curiosidad asaltó su mente.

 _¿Chris? ¿Por qué se me hace conocido su nombre?_

— ¿Qué hago, contesto o solo dejo que marque? ¿Tú qué dices?

Preguntó mirando al otro chico, Luis ni siquiera lo miró, sólo se quedó con la vista perdida en frente mientras comenzaba a retroceder lentamente.

—Corre.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Corre!

Apenas acabó de decir aquello salió volando lo más rápido que pudo. Leon no entendió muy bien, pensó que tal vez ya se había terminado de volver loco y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa cruzara por sus labios ante la idea. Volteó negando con la cabeza pero al instante la sonrisa se esfumó de su rostro.

 _Oh, mierda…_

—Señor, le pediré que se quede ahí y levante las manos.

—Sí… yo no lo creo.

Echó a correr a toda prisa en dirección contraria, ni loco se quedaría para que le arrestaran. Ahora entendía por qué Luis le había dicho eso. Probablemente el policía vio cuando abría el bolso y lo registraba, de seguro le había dado la impresión equivocada. Genial, eso era justo lo que necesitaba ahora.

—A todas las unidades, necesito refuerzos en la 119 7th Avenue. Un hombre de cabello claro con chaqueta café trae un bolso robado. Repito, a todas las unidades… ¡Maldición!

* * *

—Nadie contesta. ¿Cómo pudiste olvidarlo?

Mencionó mientras soltaba su teléfono sobre el tablero del auto. La chica chistó molesta mientras seguía intentando ver a través del vidrio de la ventana si ya habían llegado a la dichosa cafetería.

—No me vengas con eso hora, yo no fui la que olvidó ponerse los zapatos y llegó con pantuflas a la oficina, así que no me hables de olvidar cosas.

—Ya te dije que fue un accidente, mis zapatos se habían caído a la piscina.

Intentó defenderse haciendo un infantil puchero.

—Claro, pero a la piscina de tu vecina.

Finalmente lograron llegar al estacionamiento del local y apenas el auto se detuvo Claire abrió la puerta y saltó fuera.

— ¡Espera...! O entra por tu cuenta, no hay problema. Yo te sigo…

Mencionó resignado mientras cerraba la puerta y caminaba tranquilamente hasta adentro del local. Cuando abrió la puerta la camarera que le había atendido pareció reconocerle y se acercó amablemente a él.

— ¿Puedo ayudarle? ¿Olvidaron algo?

—Mi hermana dejó su bolso y tuvimos que regresar. Ahí viene.

Claire caminaba de regreso hasta ellos, pero no traía nada en las manos.

—No está, Chris. No lo encuentro.

Su cara de desesperación inquietó aún más al mayor, realmente no le gustaba verla así. Le hizo un gesto a la chica y ambos fueron de regreso a la mesa en la que habían estado, seguidos muy de cerca por la camarera.

— ¿Estás segura de que la dejaste aquí?

Preguntó revisando él mismo, incluso hasta debajo de la mesa.

— ¡Claro que la dejé aquí! ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?

—Acabas de hacerlo, Claire.

La chica le dio una mirada de muy pocos amigos.

—No estoy para bromas.

—Ok, lo siento. ¿Usted no vio algún bolso por aquí?

Preguntó dirigiéndose a la camarera, la chica solo negó con la cabeza con una triste expresión.

—Lo siento señor, pero me temo que no.

—Genial.

* * *

Rayos, esto no estaba nada bien, cada vez parecía que escuchaba más sirenas pisándole los talones, todo porque había intentado hacer una buena acción.

 _Acéptalo, Leon, fue sólo porque esa chica te pareció atractiva._

Pero a decir verdad, vaya que lo era, aunque no estaba muy seguro de si todo esto lo valía. Tal vez si le hubiese hecho caso al maldito de Sera no se habría metido en tanto problemas. Si podía lograr burlar a los policías y entrar de nuevo en el café, dejaría el bolso donde lo había encontrado y tomaría el primer taxi que se le cruzara. Desgraciadamente esos sujetos no eran tan fáciles de evadir, si solo cayera una dona gigante del cielo bien podrían dejar de seguirlo, pero eso era tan improbable como estúpido.

 _Bien, es hora de… un momento, ¿no es?_

Se detuvo jadeando, en frente la chica por la que había tenido tantos problemas estaba parada junto a un auto negro, de seguro habían vuelto por el bolso lo que significaba que esa era su oportunidad perfecta. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo sin preocuparse siquiera por los autos que transitaban, por su bien, la buena suerte le había jugado en su favor.

— ¡Ey, linda!

Gritó haciéndole señas a la chica, esta no supo muy bien si se refería a ella, miró a todos lados pero era la única parada ahí. Cuando finalmente se detuvo frente a ella confirmó que no buscaba a otra persona.

—Creo que… olvidaste esto.

Levantó el bolso para enseñárselo, los ojos de la joven se iluminaron al instante mientras lo cogía con sorpresa.

—No puede ser, ¿cómo lo encontraste?

—Lo dejaste en… la cafetería. Salí… salí a buscarte, pero… ya te habías ido.

Mencionó entre jadeos intentando recuperar el aire, la chica le sonrió ampliamente sujetando con fuerza el dichoso bolso.

—Realmente te lo agradezco, no sabes lo importante que es esta cosa para mí. En verdad muchas gracias.

Dijo casi como si fuera a saltar para abrazarle y entregarle una medalla al ''héroe del día'' por desgracia no lo hizo y solo se limitó a sonreírle, aunque eso realmente fue suficiente para él.

— ¡Alto ahí! Levante las manos y póngalas donde pueda verlas, luego voltee lentamente.

 _Mierda, olvidé ese pequeño detalle._

El rubio levantó los brazos y se dio la vuelta, en frente habían tres patrullas que les habían cerrado el paso y delante de la primera, un policía que le apuntaba con su arma directo al pecho.

—Oficial, puedo explicarlo, yo…

—No será necesario, podrá hablar todo lo que quiera en la comisaría o con su abogado.

 _Esto no se ve bien, absolutamente no se ve bien._

—Disculpe, oficial. ¿Puedo saber que está sucediendo?

La pelirroja se había colocado el bolso en el hombro y caminó hasta ponerse al lado del muchacho con cara de no saber muy bien qué estaba sucediendo.

—Lo siento señorita, pero este sujeto ha sido atrapado robando un bolso y debemos llevarlo a la comisaría, disculpe si le hemos molestado.

Dijo mientras caminaba en dirección a Leon.

—Por casualidad, no se referirán a este bolso, ¿o sí?

Preguntó quitándose el objeto que traía al hombro.

—Pues… sí, es justamente ese. Pero, ¿por qué lo tiene usted? No me diga que son cómplices.

Dijo alzando una ceja sin estar muy seguro de creer aquello.

—Lamento todas las molestias que le hemos causado, sucede que olvidé mi bolso en la casa de mi novio Thomas y le pedí para que pudiera traérmelo.

Mencionó tomando la mano del rubio que al instante se sonrojó por su contacto.

— ¿No es así, amor?

La chica le guiñó un ojo al rubio para que le siguiera el juego y como el chico no era tonto…

—Así es, cariño.

El policía les miró no muy convencido de su historia, aún así enfundó su pistola.

— ¿Entonces por qué echaste a correr cuando pedí que te detuvieras?

Preguntó confundido.

— ¿Nunca ha hecho esperar a una mujer? No es nada bonito.

Sonrió, el policía solo suspiro con cansancio. Vaya que él sí sabía a lo que el chico se refería.

—Está bien, les creo. Pero aún así necesito comprobarlo, cosas oficiales. — hundió los hombros. —Señorita, ¿tiene algo que pueda probar que es suyo?

La chica revolvió entre sus cosas hasta encontrar su billetera, de ella sacó una pequeña tarjeta de plástico con una foto suya y se la extendió al uniformado. El hombre la cogió, leyó los datos y luego le dio un vistazo a la chica para compararla con la fotografía, finalmente se la devolvió con una sonrisa.

—Sí, creo que todo está en orden. Pero para la próxima intenten no causar tanto alboroto, ¿sí? Bien, todos de vuelta, ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí.

El policía subió a la patrulla para luego retirarse junto con las otras dos, no sin antes, claro, intentar disolver un poco el caos que se había armado con todos los mirones que pasaban por ahí.

—Vaya, creo que te debo una.

Mencionó dirigiéndose a la pelirroja, la chica sólo sonrió negando con la cabeza.

—No, la verdad es que estamos a mano. Pero, debo preguntar… ¿en serio no intentaste robar mi bolso? Digo, cómo tantos policías siguiéndote.

Soltó en tono de broma.

—No soy de ese tipo de personas, solo fue un accidente.

La chica asintió ligeramente, de pronto algo comenzó a sonar haciéndolos sobresaltar a ambos.

—Lo siento, es mi teléfono.

El chico le soltó la mano con la que ella aún le sujetaba y sacó el aparato del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta. Claire ni siquiera se había percatado de aquello y se sonrojó solo con pensarlo, por suerte él no lo había notado pues estaba concentrado hablando con alguien.

— ¿Dónde se supone que estás?

 _—En la oficina donde se supone que tú deberías estar, ¿olvidas que tienes una reunión dentro de cinco minutos?_

Miró su reloj de muñeca, el castaño tenía razón. Había olvidado por completo la tonta reunión, aunque no era eso exactamente. Probablemente no llegaría a tiempo y eso lo dejaría muy mal parado, tal vez si corría a toda prisa…

—Está bien, voy para allá.

 _—Que bueno escucharlo, ya estaba creyendo que iba a tener que sacarte de la cárcel._

—Muy gracioso, luego arreglaremos eso.

Cortó para guardar el objeto en su bolsillo nuevamente y luego giró a ver a la chica.

—Tengo que irme, debería estar en otro lugar, pero fue un gusto haberte conocido.

—También para mí. ¿No quieres que te lleve?

—Gracias, pero está bien así.

El chico se despidió con un ademán y luego salió corriendo. Claire solo se quedó ahí parada viéndole alejarse, completamente perdida intentando procesar todo lo que había sucedido.

— ¿Estás bien?

La pelirroja dio un pequeño saltito asustada. Chris estaba a su lado mirándole con una ceja alzada, ni siquiera había notado en qué momento llegó.

—Lo siento, sólo… me distraje.

—Hablé con los dueños del lugar y harán todo lo posible para averiguar que sucedió.

Mencionó mientras abría la puerta del coche.

—Ya no será necesario, ya lo recuperé.

Alzó el objeto para enseñárselo a lo que su hermano sólo pudo responder con una cara de sorpresa.

— ¿Dónde estaba? Oh, no me digas que lo encontraste tirado en alguna parte del auto.

Se cruzó de brazos mirándola fijo, la chica negó con la cabeza y devolvió la vista al lugar por el que se había ido el chico.

—No, solo la suerte lo trajo hasta mí…

—Pues tu ''suerte'' me ha hecho pasar un buen susto, hermanita.

Soltó enfatizando la última palabra.

—Lo siento.

—Ya, sube al auto, quiero ir a casa. Muero de frío.

— ¿No era yo la que se tenía que abrigar? — se burló de él mientras subía.

—Ya cállate.

—Por cierto, ¿no que tenías una entrevista que realizar?

—La cancelaré, no tengo ganas de atender a nadie hoy. —dijo poniendo en marcha el auto.

—Eres todo un jefe...

* * *

Ambos estaban sentados en la sala de espera aguardando por que finalmente los llamaran, pero aún parecía no suceder nada. El castaño, ya aburrido, le dio una mirada a su compañero quien estaba tranquilamente recostado en el respaldo de la silla mirando al techo, como si en ese momento aquello fuese lo más interesante del mundo.

—Y… ¿qué sucedió?

El chico contestó sin siquiera reparar en él.

—Tal vez la mejor de las coincidencias de mi vida…

* * *

¿Y...? ¿Qué les pareció? La verdad es que me he tomado de la idea del Fic-XMas para escribir este fic, pero por falta de tiempo no pude subir este capitulo el día 1... ni el 2, ni el 3, ni el 4 XD pero aún así lo he subido ahora, pese a que son casi las dos de la mañana y a que ayer me cogí un tonto resfriado por estar escribiendo hasta tarde, pero al menos logré acabar el primer cap. Lo más probable es que no alcance a escribir el 25 justo para el día de Navidad, aunque haré todo lo que pueda. De todos modos lo terminaré aún si pasa de esa fecha, porque como ya saben, me encanta esta pareja.

Esperaré con ansias sus review que son lo que me motivan a seguir y ya saben, los que dejen su comentario tendrán una dosis extra de mi amor y de galletitas con chispitas de chocolate. Nos leemos en un próximo capitulo, ¡besos!


End file.
